And None Dared to Stay Them
by Fialleril
Summary: The tale of Azaghâl the Dwarven lord of Belegost, who in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears dared to strike the dragon Glaurung.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I just made up the name Azaghôn.

**  
And None Dared to Stay Them**

Many are the ills which the great host of the worms of Morgoth have visited upon the lords of the Naugrim, yet none greater than the first, which was the cause of all their later sorrow. And since that first sorrow, the Dwarves have ever held all dragon-kind in bitterest enmity, and resisted them where they might: and so they heaped upon themselves much grief with renown, and many were brought untimely to death, in spite of great deeds.

It is told that this first great sorrow, of which in after days many sorrows equally great were born, came about, as countless others, in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the battle of unnumbered tears as the Eldar name it. Yet those tears were not of the Elven-folk only, for many men, valiant and short-lived, came to their doom in that great battle, and many also of the Dwarves, and many were lost whom no tale now names. But never shall the Dwarves forget, though the rocks of the earth should perish, the evil that fell on them that day, when the worm Glaurung came ravening out of Angband, and smote in his rage Azaghâl, mightiest of the Naugrim, wise with years yet hale, and well-skilled at wielding the axe, the great lord of Belegost. Even the Eldar do him honour, for when all was cast in ruin by the dragon's coming, the Dwarves of Belegost stood firm, turning aside the flame of his breath with their fearsome masks. And so they held the line, while Men and Elves fled before the wrath of the coming of Glaurung, and but for the Dwarves much more grievous would have been the losses of that day.

Yet the price of their courage was high, for Glaurung in his rage that any should deny him smote Azaghâl the king, and struck him down and crawled upon him, dragging his loathsome body with all its crushing weight over the broken form of the Dwarf. And great and wonderful is that which is told next, for Azaghâl lord of Belegost, though stricken unto death, being weak found a strength greater than the mightiest of warriors, and all heedless of himself plunged his knife into the belly of the worm, and thus he won great renown. None can say how perilous was the wound that dread beast took from his blade, yet Glaurung the dread, smitten in the midst of his exaltation, uttered a terrible cry of anguish and fled the field. And though the sorrows of that battle are accounted numberless, still that inestimable number had been greater, but for the stroke of the lord of Belegost.

And when the dragon had departed in ruin, then came the host of Belegost, what few remained, and before them all came Azaghôn son of Azaghâl, making bitter lament. And he found his father yet living, though sore wounded and near death, and knelt beside him on the field. Then he gave into his father's hand the axe which had been broken under the weight of the dragon, and the knife of his victory, and he folded his limbs with great sorrow. But none heard the last words of Azaghâl lord of Belegost to his only son, though many marked his passing, and when at last his spirit had fled, whither the Elves know not, then Azaghôn his son cast back his head in grief terrible to see, and many fell creatures turned and forsook the field at the sound of it, fearing the wrath of his grief.

But Azaghôn took no more heed for battle or the songs of slaying, but raised up the body of his father on his shoulders, and two others of his kin came to his aid, and so holding aloft their fallen king as a standard, the host of Belegost departed, chanting a deep dirge, as it were the very sound of doom. And none dared to stay them, but at their going the despair of Elves and Men grew greater.

Thus then was the first great sorrow that came upon the Naugrim because of the dragons, but many more followed after, for the dragons hated and feared the swords and axes of the Dwarves, on account of Azaghâl, and furthermore they were eager for gold and shining treasures, which the Dwarves had in plenty, for such were the work of their hands. And Azaghôn for his part swore undying hatred for the worms and for all foul creatures of Morgoth, and all his people likewise, and they were ever wary, and less quick than Elves or Men to fall to the deceits of the Enemy.

The body of Azaghâl they laid with great ceremony in the caves of Belegost, which he himself had hewn, and his grave they marked with a great stone, graven after the fashion of the Dwarves. And whatever befell Belegost in after days, between the ending of the terrible battle and the drowning of Númenórë, no servant of Morgoth nor any wicked creature came ever to violate the grave of Azaghâl lord of Belegost. And though those lands are now foundered beneath deep waters, the name and the deeds of Azaghâl are spoken yet among the Dwarves, nor shall they ever forget him. And among the Eldar too he has great renown, and they give him much honour for daring to strike such a blow. But to Men whose memory is short no rumour of the fame of Azaghâl has come down from former days, nor does any tale of his deeds remain.


End file.
